


The Morning After

by fath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Just Friends, M/M, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fath/pseuds/fath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a prompt a friend gave me. </p><p>Dean and Cas have been friends since they were toddlers. Now they're in their twenties and sharing an apartment. However, both are secretly harboring feelings for each other which culminates after a stressful game of Mario Kart and a few beers.</p><p>Shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

            They’d been friends for years, Dean and Cas. They grew up on the same street. They played in the creek behinds Dean’s house when they were toddlers. In elementary, they ran around outside from the time school ended until dinnertime. In middle school, they upgraded to video games. That was when Dean started playing football, though, which made it difficult to see each other outside of school. Then it was Pokemon, the first two years of high school. Dean made varsity as a freshman. Cas was in all the academic clubs. And yet they made time for each other—always did.

            They were opposites publically, but when it got down to the basics, Dean and Cas were like peanut butter and jelly—just the perfect combination. After high school, things got better… and they got worse. The pressure of having to keep up appearances as school were gone. They could hang out as much as they wanted without being called “gay” or “faggots.” The bad part was, Cas went to college in the big city. Dean stayed in the small town of Lawrence and became a mechanic. They stayed in touch, however. They would text, almost daily—mostly video game stuff. It was that, or one would complain about work, or school, or girlfriend, or family.

            After Cas graduating from college, he ended up moving into Dean’s apartment. It was just as friends, of course. “No homo,” as Dean would put it. Cas didn’t mind. They were still friends, and as long as he could spend time with Dean, he was happy. Then, thinks began happening. When he and Dean would go out to eat, or when they would go grocery shopping, people would give them weird looks. Cas noticed, but didn’t really think to much of it. IT wasn’t until one dinner outing that Cas understood. Their waitress had given them the bill with a smile and said: “you two are such a cute couple.”

            Cas didn’t know who was more stunned—him or Dean. He certainly didn’t miss the wide-eyed look of shock and confusion that crossed Dean Winchester’s face as the waitress walked off. That night, they walked back to the apartment in silence. Neither spoke until they were inside. Cas had already begun making his way over to the pull-out couch where he slept when Dean spoke.

            “Cas.” His voice was deep, gravelly. He sounded exhausted and… almost… upset.

            The smaller, raven-haired man straightened up. “Yes, Dean?” He couldn’t keep the concern out of his voice. He didn’t want Dean to be upset over what happened at the restaurant. Thoughts began to race through his head. Did it make Dean angry? Or… was it something else that was making dean sad?

            Dean cleared his throat. The apartment was still dark, and Cas could only see his best friend’s silhouette. Cas could see, though, that Dean’s shoulders were squared. It felt like Dean was about to give a parental lecture. He was serious… determined. But why? “Cas… you… you know that our… situation…” he trailed off, looking for the right words. Dean shifted his weight awkwardly. He looked uncomfortable. “We’re not… gay for each other.”

            Cas nodded. Was that what he was worried about? And yet, Cas sensed an almost… disappointed tone in Dean’s voice. It was very faint… but Cas was certain… No, it must have been his imagination. “I know, Dean.”

            He caught a glimpse of Dean’s white teeth as the blond smiled. “Okay, just… just making sure. G’night, Cas.”

            “Goodnight, Dean.”

            That night, Cas imagined what it would be like if he and Dean were _together_. He imagined holding Dean’s hand, kissing him, laying in bed with him… It all sounded so… nice. Impossible, of course, but nice.

            The next few months did little to get these thoughts and images out of his mind. If anything, they only seemed to amplify. He began to notice little things about Dean he hadn’t before, like the faint freckles that dotted his cheeks and nose. He noticed the way Dean’s eyes would light up so bright, Cas swore they illuminated the whole room. He noticed how Dean would often steal glances in Cas’s direction, only to swiftly avert his eyes when caught. They all made Cas’s chest swell with delight. His thoughts were full of one thing all day: _Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean._ Sometimes, he’d think of something he’d love to tell Dean about. Other times, he’d simply imagine Dean’s face. Heck, sometimes he would just chant Dean’s name over and over like a happy little mantra.

            The more and more Dean was on his mind, the more and more he realized something: he was in love with Dean Winchester.

            Perhaps he’d always been in love with Dean and it just took that one comment by that waitress for him to actually realize it. But… this complicated things. Dean was on a strict “no homo” basis. Dean was one of the straightest men Cas knew. It seemed like at least once a week, Dean would bring some woman home and they’d disappear into Dean’s room. Cas would be up late, subjected to the carnal moans and growls of pleasure coming from his best friend’s room. Before, it only filled him with irritation, for he knew he wouldn’t sleep on those nights. But… lately, it only filled him with a sense of extreme jealousy. _Dean is mine._ The moment those possessive thoughts would emerge, Cas would quickly shove them back into the dark recesses of his mind. He had no right to make that claim… and yet…

            _I’ve had Dean longer than all you whores. I’m the one he comes back to. I’m the one he lives with. He still chooses me… despite everything._ This thought brought him a sense of hope. Maybe… maybe Dean did value him more than Cas originally thought. When he put it in that light…

            Cas didn’t have to wait too long in this state of uncertainty, however. One night, almost three months after the incident at the restaurant, Dean came home with two six packs of beer. “What’s that for?” Cas inquired. He watched as Dean put them both in the refrigerator.

            “We have some celebrating to do, bud,” he declared, brushing off his hands. “I got promoted at the shop. I’m general manager now.”             Cas smiled widely. “Congratulations, Dean. I knew that sooner or later, Bobby would make the right choice. You deserve it.”

            The blond beamed at his praise. “Hey are you up for some Left 4 Dead?”

            The two of them played the zombie-slaying game for about two hours, beating two campaigns on the highest difficulty level. They’d had a lot of practice over the years. When they’d finished Left 4 Dead, Dean got up off the couch. “Want a beer, Cas?”

            “Sure,” the raven-haired man called back as he put in Mario Kart.

            Dean returned with one six pack. After several levels and four beers each, Cas was giggly. Dean was hardly any better. His character was swerving all over the map, bumping into Cas. Cas would curse under his breath and try to keep his character ahead of Deans, but would fail. Between the curses and fits of laughter, Cas noticed that Dean kept stealing glances at him. After the fifteenth race, Cas gave up. He tossed the controller across the room and sat there, arms folded and pouting. Dean was grinning from ear to ear. “Aw, Cas, did I hurt your feelings? Do you need a hug?”

            Cas glared daggers at his friend. “Shut up. Don’t talk to me. Don’t touch me.”

            “ _Caaassssss_ ,” Dean groaned playfully. “Come on. Don’t be such a grump.”

            When Cas didn’t respond, Dean took another swig of his beer. All the anger inside him began to melt away when Dean met his eyes a second time. Cas noticed that Dean was still smiling—smiling at _him_. The thought made him feel fuzzy inside. Without entirely thinking, Cas leaned closer to him. Their shoulders were nearly touching and their face were only an inch or so apart.

            “Cas…?”

            Before Dean could object or ask what was happening, Cas crashed his lips against Dean’s. He expected a sharp, quick rejection. He expected Dean to shove him away and tell him to get the hell out of his apartment. But he didn’t. Dean was certainly shocked by the gesture, but after a few moments, Cas felt Dean shift closer. Their lips began to move against each other, softly reciprocating each other. Cas let his hands wander. First, they settled on Dean’s shoulders, then they ran down along his biceps, then out and along his toned chest. Through his friend’s t-shirt, he could feel the firm muscles. His hands wandered lower, across his belly and then drifting lower still to the waistline of Dean’s jeans.

            He heard the blond let out of a soft, mewling sound that sounded similar to need. Cas’s lips began to move faster against Dean’s, his hands moving to rest on Dean’s hips. Their breaths came in rapid gasps now between their lip locking. Dean’s hands reached up and tangled into Cas’s dark locks. Cas became aware of the fact that his pants were growing tighter as his erection strained against their confinements. He knew what would happen now—it had to. Dean wasn’t stopping and neither was he. _Not here,_ he thought in a moment of clarity. _Not on this couch._

            Cas pulled away from the kiss, breathless. “Bed,” he practically growled. His eyes darted up to Dean’s, and they locked for a second. Dean’s face was flushed. His best friend (who now was something more) was panting, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Cas’s eyes wandered down to see that Dean was dealing with his own issue in the crotch department. After a moment of processing what had just happened, Dean got off the couch. Cas rose, warily, and assessed Dean. He half expected Dean to sprint out the front door to get away from him. Instead, Dean Winchester walked toward his bedroom, glancing over his shoulder to see if Cas was following. And Cas did follow. He didn’t think he’d ever moved so fast in his life.

            He grabbed Dean around the waist the moment they passed the threshold. Dean was an inch taller than him, but Cas didn’t care. He peppered Dean’s neck and shoulders with kisses, his tongue leaving a wet trail behind. Cas’s hands undid Dean’s belt and the button his jeans. He heard Dean let out a soft, guttural moan as Cas’s hand slipped inside the jeans. He felt along Dean’s already hard cock, palming it through the underwear. “So fucking hard for me,” Cas growled in Dean’s ear, earning another surreal moan from his partner.

            He let go of Dean’s erection, then, and shoved the jeans around his ankles. Dean stepped out of them quickly and spun around to face him. Before Dean could kiss him, Cas shoved Dean backwards onto the bed. Now, Dean’s eyes were glossy with lust as he watched Cas undress before him. The raven-haired man practically ripped off his white dress shirt and shucked off his black pants. When he fully nude, Cas climbed onto the bed, shoving Dean down roughly. “You have no idea,” he told him. The lust Cas felt in that moment made his voice husky. It sounded dark… and, to Dean, incredibly sexy. “How long I’ve wanted to pin you to this bed and fuck you.”

            “Do it then.” It was the first time Dean had spoken since this whole affair had begun. His voice was strained from the pain of his arousal. Cas didn’t miss the dampness of pre-cum that was now soaking through Dean’s underwear. It only made Cas’s own erection pulsate harder. God, how he wanted to be inside Dean in that moment. But he had to wait. He had to make sure Dean was comfortable. He had to make sure he wouldn’t hurt him.

            Cas slowly pulled down Dean’s underwear, exposing his hard cock. It was red, angry, and throbbed a little. Cas couldn’t help but smile as he leaned down. His lips were just inches from the tip, but his hand started first, running up along the shaft and then circling the tip. Dean let out a loud moan in response to the ministration. Cas had had sex with women before, but this was a new experience. He knew what it felt like to have his own dick sucked… but he’d never done it before. Well, there was a first time for everything.

            His tongue ran along the tip, pausing to graze along the slit. Dean’s entire body convulsed. His hand gripped the comforter so hard his knuckles turned white. Cas took that as a good side and took the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the hot flesh.

            “ _Cas_ ,” Dean moaned his best friends name like it was the dirtiest word he knew.

            Whether it was a plea or not, Cas answered it, taking more of Dean into his mouth, until the tip of Dean’s cock was pressing against the back of Cas’s throat. Dean wasn’t as long as Cas was, but he was thicker. Even then, Cas couldn’t fit all of Dean’s cock into his mouth. He pulled back and began to move his head up and down, taking in as much of Dean as he could, and then pulling back to suck on the tip of his penis.

            “Fuuucckkkk me,” Dean moaned as Cas continued his ministrations. The more Cas licked and sucked, the more he felt the pressure along Dean’s cock building. He was close, and Cas didn’t want his friend to come just yet. He pulled away and wiped a trail of spit off his chin.

            “I want to fuck you until you scream,” he declared, reaching down and securing his hand around Dean’s throat. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt him, but firm enough to dissuade him from moving.

            “Get on with it,” Dean hissed, his body squirming underneath Cas’s grip. “The lube’s in the drawer. I’ve never used it but it should be good.”

            Cas quickly hopped off the bed and searched through Dean’s bedside table. He found a plethora of condoms and, at the back of the drawer, a bottle of lubricant. He popped off the lid and crawled back onto the bed. Dean spread his legs, opening up so Cas could get a good view of his hole. Cas took a deep breath as he slicked up his fingers. “Dean,” his voice lost its huskiness for a moment as he looked up at his best friend. Dean was looking back, his brow furrowed in confusion.

            “What?”

            “If…” Cas paused, looking away for a moment. “If I hurt you… We don’t have to do this.”

            “Shut up, Cas,” Dean groaned, leaning his head back into the pillows. “You won’t hurt me. I trust you.”

            “I’ve never done this before… Dean, I don’t even know what I’m doing.” Cas began to feel a little distraught. He came this far. The dominant side of him that had been present just moments before was now gone and replaced with the old, boring Cas. “What if I _do_ hurt you?” _Or what if you hate me in the morning?_

            “If it hurts, I’ll tell you,” Dean promised. “We… We’ll figure this out, Cas. Together.”

            After a moment’s more hesitation, Cas nodded. _Fuck it._ He slowly ran a finger along Dean’s hole, savoring in the man’s groans that followed. The dominant streak in Cas returned as he slowly pushed one finger inside Dean’s ass. He saw Dean’s face contort a little as he sucked in a breath. Cas immediately paused, but left his finger inside.

            “I’m okay,” Dean breathed. “I’m okay. Keep… keep… fuck… keep go…ing.”

            Cas smirked to himself before pushing deeper, until his pointer finger was in up to the knuckle. Dean’s ass was so tight; it made Cas’s cock strain with need. But he ignored it. He had to make sure Dean was ready. For once, he was glad that his cock was longer than it was thick. If his cock was as thick as Dean’s, it would probably hurt a lot for the first time. He worked one finger inside Dean, pushing it in and out methodically. Dean’s hand moved down and began stroke his cock as Cas continued his ministrations. Cas’s left hand began to feel his own throbbing erection. He began to rut into his hand as he fingered Dean faster. The blond moaned and arched his back slightly at the new pace.

            It went like this for a while, until Cas had managed to fit three fingers inside the loosened Dean Winchester. Then, he was satisfied that Dean was ready. And not a moment too soon. Cas’s own need had spiraled out of control with the moans and curses that his actions had elicited from Dean’s dirty little mouth. A part of Cas wanted to fuck Dean’s mouth to punish him for saying such things… but that would have to wait.

            “I’m going to fuck you now,” Cas said, positioning himself between Dean’s legs. His hand went up and gripped Dean’s throat again. “I want you to scream my name. I want you to tell me how good my cock feels inside your ass, Dean.”

            Dean nodded quickly. He was starry-eyed, flushed, and more than ready for this. “Please, Cas. Fuck me. Make me yours.”

            That was all Cas needed. In one swift thrust, he buried himself inside Dean. Both men cried out at the new sensation. Cas’s grip on Dean’s neck loosened entirely. He nearly collapsed on top of him there and then. God, it felt so good—so good to be inside Dean after all this time. Cas closed his eyes, savoring the way Dean clenched around him. “Fuck me…” Cas groaned. He leaned down, propping himself up on his elbows on either side of Dean’s head. The two men paused, both breathless with need, and looked into each other’s eyes. Cas felt himself shudder a little as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips. When Dean kissed back, Cas began to rock his hips, slowly at first. He wanted to make sure Dean was still comfortable. Dean’s hands went and wound around Cas’s neck, holding him close as they fucked. Cas’s balls slapped against Dean’s skin, the only sound in the room other than the creaking of the bed and Cas and Dean’s pants.

            “Dean…” Cas whispered. Unlike his friend, who had said Cas’s name earlier like a dirty word, Cas whispered it like a prayer. He buried his face in the crook of Dean’s neck as he slowly sped up his thrusts. “Dean… Dean… Dean…” he breathed the name over and over against his friend’s skin as he moved.

            Dean’s hands ran up and down Cas’s back, occasionally pulling him closer. Every now and then, they’d drift downward and guide Cas’s hips back into him. One of Cas’s hand snaked in between them and began to stroke Dean’s cock.

            Within minutes after he began to pay attention to Dean’s dick, Dean let out a cry. The next thing Cas knew, Dean’s hot seed shot out onto his belly, spraying them both in the process. “Castiel,” Dean panted as he came down from his high. That was the first time in years that Dean had used Cas’s real name. It made him smile.

            Cas came not long afterward. He groaned Dean’s name as he filled his friend up with his cum. He kept thrusting until he was fully spent and both men were beyond exhausted. Cas pulled his now flaccid dick out and rolled over onto the other side of the bed. “Dean,” Cas breathed after a few moments of silence.

            The blond turned his head and looked over at his friend. “Yeah, Cas?”

            “I love you.”

            For a while, Dean was silent. Cas doubted he would answer. And then…

            “I love you too.”

 

            The next morning, Cas woke up in Dean’s bed alone. At first, he was confused, not remembering why he was in his friend’s bed to begin with. Then, it all came flooding back to him—everything that happened the night before. _SHIT!_ He scrambled out of bed and pulled on his clothes, all of which were still deposited where he’d left them. Cas then quickly stumbled out into the kitchen.

            Dean sat at the bar, reading the morning paper and eating a donut. When he saw Cas enter, heat rose to his cheeks. Cas felt like he was going to be sick. _He’s going to hate me. After last night… I started it. He’s going to tell me to leave…_ “I bought donuts,” was all Dean said, motioning to the box that sat on the counter. “And… I got you a coffee—just how you like it.”

            Cas slowly approached the bar, his eyes never leaving Dean, and Dean’s eyes never leaving his. “Dean…” his voice was deeper than usual as he struggled to mask his fear. “Last night…”

            “Was amazing,” Dean quickly interjected. “Cas, if you’re worried because… because of all that shit I said about… about no homo and stuff. I just… I didn’t think you… swung that way, you know?”

            He couldn’t believe his ears. Cas’s brow furrowed in disbelief. “What?”

            “I thought you were straight, Cas. And… I wasn’t… Well… I’m bi, so… But my point is… I’ve had a crush on you since the moment you kicked my ass in Mortal Kombat back in seventh grade. I just… I didn’t think you’d ever like me that way… which is why I never… mentioned it or… always said that I didn’t want us to be like that… I didn’t wanna make you feel weird or… chase you away.”

            “You think I would have left if you I knew you were bisexual?” Cas repeated, incredulously.

            Dean sighed, putting the paper down. “I didn’t know what to think, man. All I knew was… you were too important to me to lose. I didn’t want to risk losing my best friend because of it.”

            Cas was quiet then. He approached Dean slowly, and when he was finally close enough, leaned in and kissed him on the lips. The blond kissed back slowly, his hands resting on Cas’s waist. Cas slowly pulled away, looking into Dean’s emerald-green eyes. “Dean Winchester, I love you. I’ve been in love with you forever, I just never knew what the feeling was until recently. And nothing will ever chase me away, do you hear me?”

            “Nothing?” Dean asked, arching an eyebrow.

            “Nothing.”

            “Well… in that case… can you be… dominant alpha Cas more often because that was hot as fuck last night.”

            The two laughed and shared a powdered donut, the sugar getting everywhere, of course. Dean and Cas seemed to be just in the beginning of their happy ending.


End file.
